Si seulement tu savais
by Onime no Akira
Summary: Lors d'un combat d'une puissance inégalée contre Lord Voldemort, Harry reçoit un sort inconnu, lui faisant perdre plus de la moitié de ses sens. Heureusement pour Harry, quelqu'un lui vient en aide dans le dos de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui ne peut qu'en vouloir à ce mystérieux inconnu d'avoir kidnappé le survivant. Comment Harry va-t-il réagir en découvrant l'identité de son sauveur ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling !

Mot de l'auteur: j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, c'est la première fois que j'écris un OS (coué en deux parties car un peu long pour un OS m'a-t-on dit) de plus c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose qui ne soit pas classé en rating M !

Bonne lecture !

PS: en gras c'est ce que notre mystérieux sauveur arrive à faire comprendre à Harry (je n'en dis pas plus xD)

* * *

Si tu savais…

Enfin, le temps est venu pour moi de révéler toute ma puissance. Après tout, personne jusqu'alors n'a vraiment assisté à une démonstration de mon potentiel magique. Aujourd'hui a commencé la bataille qui verra la chute de Lord Voldemort.

Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que les combats ont commencé et des dizaines de cadavres gisent sur le sol, autant de mangemorts que de membres de l'ordre, quel gâchis. Au loin, je vois Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcher, son éternel sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Je m'élance alors dans sa direction et elle me voit à son tour.

Ouvrant le combat par un sort de découpe, elle enchaîne immédiatement par un doloris. C'est alors que tout s'est enchaîné très vite et, alors que je vois ce sortilège d'un vert émeraude foncer droit sur ma poitrine, je sais que le temps est venu pour moi de passer l'arme à gauche, comme disent les moldus.

Au dernier moment, une personne s'interpose et prend le sort à ma place. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter pour voir qui a décidé de me sauver car Dolohov me saute dessus à la façon moldue.

Il s'accroche à mon dos, me ruant de coups de poing. Alors, je me débats comme je le peux mais je m'arrête totalement de bouger, en même temps que tous les autres combattants. Au loin, près de la falaise, se trouve Voldemort. Il est lui-même face à Potter. Le combat final, celui que tout le monde attendait vient de commencer.

C'est avec une boule au ventre dont je ne comprends pas l'origine que je regarde Potter manquer de se prendre un Avada.

Là-haut sur la falaise, le combat fait rage et malgré son jeune âge, le jeune Potter se débrouille pas mal. Soudain, un éclair fulgurant traverse le ciel, distrayant le jeune brun. Voldemort profite alors de sa déconcentration pour l'envoyer mordre la poussière plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Voyant leur maître en position de force, les mangemorts reprennent leurs attaques avec plus de hargne que jamais, les sorts fusent de tous les côtés.

J'essaye de temps en temps de tourner la tête vers Potter et Voldemort afin de voir comment ils s'en sortent et à chaque fois ils ont l'air encore plus affaiblis. Potter est salement amoché, son genoux droit semble très fragile dans une position quelque peu tordue et de multiples plaies laissent s'écouler en quantité ce liquide rouge si vital.

Cela va bientôt faire deux heures qu'ils se battent sans relâche et un nouveau d'inattention de Potter lui est fatal, Voldemort lui lance un sortilège dont je ne connais pas l'utilité, celui-ci à une étrange couleur mauve.

Potter se le prend en pleine poitrine et Voldemort semble autant étonné que lui lorsque le brun s'effondre. Victorieux, il affiche un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant et tout le monde entend son rire démoniaque juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre à son tour.

D'un même mouvement, les mangemorts se ruent vers leur maître alors que les membres de l'ordre, eux, se ruent vers Potter, mais j'étais le plus près et c'est moi qui récupère le brun. Alors que je m'apprête à transplaner avec Potter dans mes bras, j'entends un hurlement de colère derrière moi.

Je me retourne rapidement un vois Molly Weasley se précipiter vers moi des larmes plein les yeux. Elle court comme une folle mais malgré tout, je suis plus rapide et je disparais dans ce petit 'po' habituel du transplanage.

Enfin à l'abri au manoir, je regarde Potter qui se trouve dans mes bras. Il est trop petit pour son âge, très maigre, presque comme s'il était anorexique, très pâle et il ne bouge plus, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas mort, son ventre se soulève légèrement sous sa trop faible respiration.

Je l'amène d'un pas vif au premier étage et aussitôt que je pousse la porte d'une chambre inoccupée d'habitude, un elfe apparaît devant moi.

- Que fais-tu là toi, je croyais que tu n'appartenais plus à personne, lui dis-je sèchement.

- Tout le monde s'inquiète de Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby tient à s'occuper de lui personnellement, monsieur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, prépare lui donc cette chambre.

En attendant que la frêle créature ait fini de s'occuper de la pièce, je m'installe dans un épais fauteuil de velours, Potter dans mes bras. Lorsque je l'ai vu tomber sous la main du seigneur des ténèbres, je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai ressenti, mais c'était comme si je me sentais coupable de son état actuel, comme si je devais absolument m'occuper de lui, je ne sais pas comment définir ça. C'est comme si, soudainement, il avait de l'importance pour moi, alors que c'est en partie de sa faute si j'ai souffert la plupart de ma vie.

La chambre enfin prête, je déshabille le brun d'un informulé et observe ses multiples plaies. Je m'en occuperais demain, elles ne sont pas si graves qu'elles n'en ont l'air et je suis exténué, je lui passe un bas de pyjamas à moi et me rend compte qu'il est vraiment minuscule, il nage dedans. Je rétrécis le tissu de trois ou quatre bonnes tailles et je dépose mon fardeau sur le lit moelleux, le recouvrant pour finir d'une couverture bien chaude

Je me rends dans ma chambre sans même prendre le temps de dîner, je suis trop fatigué pour cela. Le lendemain, je ne suis pas plus reposé que cela, ma nuit a été très courte, je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil tout de suite, sans cesse, des images de Potter tombant sous la main de Voldemort me revenaient en tête.

C'est avec une boule au ventre que j'ouvre doucement la porte du jeune Gryffondor, de crainte de le réveiller ou de lui faire peur.

Celui-ci est très agité, sans doute fait-il également des cauchemars à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. C'est sans doute cela, je l'entends marmonner des suppliques interminables demandant de ne plus faire ça et de le laisser tranquille.

- Potter, lui dis-je doucement en m'approchant, réveillez-vous Potter, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Il ne semble pas m'entendre, alors je lui secoue l'épaule et le lâche aussitôt qu'il se relève en sursaut, toujours aussi agité que dans son sommeil.

- Calmez-vous Potter, arrêtez donc de gigoter, ce n'est pas bon pour vos blessures.

Mais il n'a que faire de ce que je lui dis et il continue de s'agiter.

- Peut-être ne parlons-nous pas la même langue, quand dans la mienne je vous demande de vous calmer comprenez-vous l'inverse dans la vôtre ?

Aucune réponse de sa part, il semble complètement m'ignorer, si c'est une technique pour me mettre en colère, il a réussi, alors, je le plaque contre le matelas d'une main ferme, l'empêchant par là même de bouger plus que nécessaire.

Dès que ma main se pose sur son torse nu, il sursaute et ses yeux s'écarquillent, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que c'était moi, mais au lieu de s'attarder sur moi, ses yeux parcourent la pièce comme s'il ne me voyait pas.

- Qui est là ? demande-t-il effrayé.

- Calmez-vous Potter, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Montrez-vous, lâche ! Allumez donc la lumière que j'y vois quelque chose !

- Arrêtez donc de faire l'enfant Potter !

Que ce gosse m'énerve, mais pourquoi donc l'ais-je amené ici déjà ? Je commence réellement à m'inquiéter à partir du moment où ses bras se tendent et battent l'air devant lui.

Fronçant les yeux, je lui lance un sortilège d'analyse bien connu des médicomages. Mon dieu, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, il a perdu la plupart de ses sens : la vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat. Ne lui restent donc que le toucher et le goût.

Je le laisse s'énerver tout seul à essayer de trouver cette autre personne dans la pièce, moi, et pars au rez-de-chaussée afin d'aller chercher des potions de soin que Dobby m'a rapportées de Poudlard hier soir alors que je dormais, enfin, alors que j'essayais de dormir.

Je remonte les marches quatre à quatre et retourne près de Potter qui a quitté son lit pour partir à l'exploration de la pièce, les jambes flageolantes de fatigue ou de douleur, je ne sais pas trop.

Alors qu'il avance bras tendus, je le laisse toucher mon bras, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me fasse une crise cardiaque si je venais à le surprendre en l'attrapant soudainement. Sa main se referme autour de mon bras lui aussi tendu et je passe ma main libre autour de sa taille afin de le diriger doucement vers le lit.

D'une main douce, je l'incite à se rallonger, ce qu'il fait, à mon grand étonnement, sans rechigner.

- Qui êtes-vous ? me demande-t-il à nouveau.

Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille vraiment connaître mon identité alors, en contrepartie, je passe une main douce sur sa joue, et il ferme les yeux sous la caresse. Cela faisait si longtemps que je le voulais rien que pour moi, si longtemps que je le voulais dans mon lit afin de lui faire subir tous les outrages, cependant, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve, je n'ai pas l'audace de tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui et me contente de cette simple caresse.

- Vous ne pouvez pas parler, c'est ça ? demande-t-il candidement.

- Non Harry, c'est toi qui ne peux plus rien entendre.

Même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre, ça me fait du bien de lui parler ainsi.

J'ouvre le petit pot qui contient de la crème désinfectante pour ses plaies et plonge un doigt dedans. Je pose ensuite ma main sur son torse et passe mon doigt plein de crème le long de ses blessures. Je sais qu'il doit avoir mal, ce baume pique atrocement, mais il ne dit rien.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé s'il vous plait ? je ne souviens pas bien. Je crois que j'étais à Poudlard, c'était les vacances de noël je crois bien. Si vous ne voulez pas parler, vous pouvez peut être allumer la lumière et m'expliquer avec des gestes ?

- Ho Harry, je suis si désolé pour toi, que tu ne puisses même pas m'entendre ou voir… Mais c'est une aubaine pour moi, si tu entendais ma voix, si tu voyais mon visage, tu voudrais t'enfuir et retourner auprès de ceux qui te sont chers et tu me laisserai seul, sans toi.

Je sais, ça peut paraître bête de lui répondre et de faire comme si je me confessais mais si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait du bien.

J'ai terminé de mettre la crème si les blessures de son torses, alors, je remonte vers les blessures de son cou qui sont beaucoup plus profondes. Ma main passe le long de sa carotide et il ne dit toujours rien, étrangement, il me fait confiance alors qu'il ne sait même pas qui je suis.

Une fois que j'en ai terminé avec la crème, je le relève doucement et l'appuie contre son oreiller que j'ai préalablement remonté. J'attrape la fiole bleue posée sur sa table de chevet et l'approche de ses lèvres.

Il essaye de sentir ce qui se trouve dedans mais comme il a perdu l'odorat, il ne peut pas savoir ce qui se trouve dedans.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire boire ? Ça n'a aucune odeur, est-ce de l'eau ? Pourquoi ne pas la mettre dans un verre alors ? Si c'était une potion, elle aurait une odeur, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un poison, ils n'ont en général aucune odeur, comme l'eau.

- Et dire que Severus te trouve nul en potions, Harry, moi je dirais plutôt que tu es perspicace.

Cependant, malgré ses interrogations plus que bien fondées, il n'hésite pas à avaler le contenu de la fiole lorsque je la présente à nouveau à ses lèvres.

- Beurk, commence-t-il, une potion de régénération sanguine ? Pourquoi j'ai rien senti ? Cette potion a une odeur infecte, je l'aurais reconnue entre milles.

- Harry, tu as perdu plus de la moitié de tes sens, et tu ne peux pas l'entendre…

Au final, il arrête de me poser ses questions auxquelles il n'a pas encore entendu une seule réponse. Je le rallonge dans son lit et passe ma main sur ses paupières afin qu'il les fermes et qu'il comprenne qu'il faut qu'il se repose encore.

Quand je passe le pas de la porte, il s'est déjà endormi. S'il peut de nouveau entendre un jour, il faudra que nous ayons une petite discussion à propos des personnes auxquelles il accorde sa confiance un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

Je charge Dobby de veiller sur Harry et saute dans la cheminée.

- Bureau de Severus Snape.

Aussitôt, les flammes vertes habituelles m'enveloppent et je ressors dans la cheminée de Severus à Poudlard. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui et qu'il ne me dénoncera pas.

- Que fais-tu là idiot, t'es au courant que tout le monde te cherche ?

- Hey Severus, calme toi, tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas le leur laisser, c'est moi qui dois m'occuper de Potter, tu le sais très bien.

- Non, désolé, me répond-il nonchalamment, je sais que tu veux t'occuper de lui mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Molly a vu Arthur prendre le sort de Bella à ta place et elle est verte de colère, si tu veux mon avis, il ne l'a pas mise au courant, si elle t'attrape, tu n'auras pas droit à un jugement en bonne et due forme, elle te tuera, et cela compte pour n'importe quel membre de l'ordre, y compris les amis de Potter, miss Granger et monsieur Weasley surtout. Arthur, toi et moi étions les seuls au courant tu sais. Crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux que tu disparaisses et que tu m'apporte Potter.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça Severus, je m'occuperais de lui, de plus, il a entièrement confiance en moi.

- Sait-il au moins qui tu es ?

- Non.

- Alors comment peux-tu être sûr du fait qu'il a confiance en toi s'il ne t'a même pas vu…

Severus, il a perdu la vue, l'odorat et l'ouïe.

A ces mots, le pauvre Severus semble choqué, comme si l'état d'Harry pouvait lui importer plus que cela. Tout le monde sait pertinemment que Severus et Harry ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture.

Alors que les flammes m'enveloppent de nouveau, j'entends au loin Severus me crier :

- Tu sais très bien que vous ne serez pas en sécurité pour longtemps au manoir !

Au final, c'est plutôt énervé que je rentre au manoir, et les mains vides qui plus est. Moi qui avais besoin de plus de potions que prévu…

Je passe alors aux cuisines et récupère un plateau que Dobby vient à peine de terminer. Je monte l'escalier de marbre et c'est un peu maladroitement que j'ouvre la porte, manquant de peu de mettre le contenu de mon plateau par terre.

Je pose le plateau sur la table de chevet et observe Harry. Il est réveillé mais ne se rend pas compte que je suis là. Je m'assois sur le côté du lit, près de lui et il sursaute. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, alors, comme pour me faire pardonner, je prends sa main dans la mienne et la serre contre moi.

Un léger sourire apparaît finalement sur les lèvres d'Harry et je le laisse s'asseoir. Une fois qu'il est confortablement installé, je pose le plateau sur ses genoux et prends ses mains dans les miennes. Je lui montre alors les différentes choses présentes. De sa main droite, je lui fais toucher le verre d'eau et de sa gauche, je lui montre son assiette, qui contient un croque-monsieur tomate-Boursin.

C'est avec appétit qu'il avale son croq' mais il était suffisant car dès qu'il a fini sa dernière bouchée, il pousse un léger soupire et déclare qu'il n'a plus faim.

Je lui retire son plateau que je pose sur sa table de chevet et, alors que je commence à me lever, il tend sa main vers moi et parvient à attraper ma robe.

- S'il vous plaît, restez un peu, j'aimerais savoir quelques choses.

- Mais Harry, tu n'entends plus rien…

- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas parler…

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Harry, dis-je, une boule dans l'estomac.

- Alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Voilà, vous ne parlez pas et ne voulez pas allumer la lumière, alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez écrire dans ma main ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est ce que font certains moldus pour s'amuser, tracez des lettres dans ma main avec votre doigt pour former des mots, ainsi, je pourrais comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et parler un peu avec vous.

Hey, c'est qu'il n'est pas bête le Gryffon, je n'y aurais jamais pensé moi-même, mais ça va être long de faire ça, très long.

Je retourne alors m'assoir près de lui et prends sa main droite dans la mienne, et je commence à tracer des mots.

**- Harry, sache que je souhaite te parler, de tout mon cœur, mais malheureusement, lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, tu as été touché par un sort que je ne connais pas et tu as perdu trois de tes cinq sens. **

- L'ouïe, l'odorat et la vue n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il l'air malheureux.

**- Oui, c'est ça. Je ne t'ai pas amené à Ste Mangouste parce que je sais que tu n'aurais pas apprécié. **

- Qui êtes-vous, me demande-t-il, vous semblez savoir quelques trucs sur moi.

**- Qui ne connaît rien sur vous monsieur Potter ? **

- Hey, je ne vous permets pas, si vous m'avez enlevé pour pouvoir obtenir une rançon parce que je suis « celui qui a survécu » livrez moi tout de suite, les journaux s'en donneront à cœur joie et vous serez célèbre !

**- Je suis désolé monsieur Potter. **

- Oui vous pouvez l'être.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. **

- Changeons de sujet, je vous connais ?

**- Oui vous me connaissez, mieux que vous ne pensez. **

- Dites-moi votre nom, je veux savoir qui vous êtes.

**- Je suis désolé, vous ne saurez rien sur moi. **

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

**- Car je ne veux pas vous perdre. **

- C'est-à-dire ?

**- On pourrait arrêter de parler de moi s'il vous plait monsieur Potter, je ne cèderais pas sur ce point, vous ne saurez rien sur moi. **

- C'est dommage, j'aimerais bien savoir quelques trucs sur mon sauveur.

**- Je ne suis en rien votre sauveur, monsieur Potter, si vous ne pouvez changer de sujet de** **conversation, je vous laisse et retourne là d'où je viens. **

Alors que je commence à me relever, il s'accroche de nouveau à mon bras et me retient.

- Non, ne partez pas, je suis désolé. J'aime votre présence, m'avoue-t-il, elle me rassure.

Malgré leur banalité, ces mots me mettent du baume au cœur, il ne peut savoir combien cela me fait du bien qu'il accepte si facilement de ne pas poser de questions sur moi.

Nous restons un long moment côte à côte dans son lit sans esquisser le moindre geste et finalement, c'est lui qui parle en premier.

- Dites, j'aimerais bien prendre un bain, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, j'attrape sa main et il se lève à ma suite, cependant, je le sens encore faible sur ses jambes, alors, je passe un bras autour de sa taille afin de le soulager un peu de son poids pourtant pas si important.

* * *

j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette première partie !

PS : Donnez votre avis en laissant une review !


	2. Chapter 2

voici déjà la deuxième et dernière partie de cet OS à la base, rappelons-le, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir car cette suite ne correspond pas à certaines de vos attentes alors pour ne pas faire trop de déçus, je laisse une fin ouverte (si j'avais écris plu que ce que j'ai écris ici, la fic n'aurait pas pu être classée dans les ratings K mdr).

je remercie chaleureusement :

Aurélie Malfoy, akya07, Kisis (Guest), stormtrooper2, Shade Dreams, 77Hildegard, nepheria4, Indifferente, ankana87 et Yukina21; ainsi que tous les autres qui auront lu cet OS et surtout qui n'auront fait connaître leur avis via les reviews !

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

- Dites, j'aimerais bien prendre un bain, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, j'attrape sa main et il se lève à ma suite, cependant, je le sens encore faible sur ses jambes, alors, je passe un bras autour de sa taille afin de le soulager un peu de son poids pourtant pas si important.

Je lui fais passer la petite porte au fond de la chambre et l'assois sur le bord de la baignoire alors que j'enclenche l'eau chaude.

J'attrape sa main et lui montre où se trouvent sa serviette ainsi que le robinet. Je la retourne ensuite et écris dedans :

**- Ca va aller ou tu as besoin d'aide ? **

- Ca va aller, me répond-il, je vais me débrouiller, merci.

Je sors alors de la pièce et attends patiemment que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à nouveau mais au lieu de cela, je l'entends tomber et retenir et cris de douleur.

Précipitamment, j'entre dans la pièce pour lui venir en aide et le trouve par terre, nu, à peine recouvert de sa serviette. Il a certainement dû glisser en sortant de la baignoire et d'après ce que je vois, sa cheville est cassée. Je pose une main rassurante sur son épaule et aussitôt, il baisse la tête afin de me cacher les larmes qui lui sont montées aux yeux.

Je le sèche rapidement grâce à un informulé et lui remets son pantalon d'un autre sort. Alors, je le prends dans mes bras et ne peux m'empêcher de lui mettre de côté les quelques mèches qui lui tombent dans les yeux.

Au lieu de le remettre dans son lit, je descends le grand escalier et fais un détour par la cuisine pour demander du Poussos à Dobby avant de sortir dans le grand parc qui entoure le manoir.

La légère brise fait un bien fou. Malgré le fait que nous soyons en plein hiver, la température est incroyablement agréable. Je me dirige vers un grand chêne qui surplombe une immense vallée en contrebas.

Dobby arrive avec la potion au moment où je pose Harry sur le sol. Je me pose près de lui, et Dobby écarquille les yeux, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de si improbable.

Quand il voit que je le regarde d'un regard noir, il se ressaisit et me donne la bouteille.

J'attrape la main d'Harry et lui dit que je vais lui donner du Poussos. Je sais que cette potion est infecte, qu'il en a déjà pris et aussi qu'il est conscient de la nécessité de la prise de cette potion.

Alors, sans rechigner plus que cela, il a bu tout ce que je lui ai donné.

Tranquillement, nous profitons de l'air frais et moi de la vue, en bas, dans la vallée, un troupeau de chevaux est en train de galoper. J'aime ces animaux, ils sont à la fois gracieux et forts, intelligents et affectueux, ils pardonnent facilement à qui sait leur parler.

J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions jusqu'à ce que j'entende un léger ronflement. Il est si beau quand il dort. Lorsque son esprit est ailleurs, ses traits s'adoucissent et la dureté de la guerre quitte son visage. Il retrouve alors une expression sereine que je ne lui avais jamais vue auparavant.

Sans le réveiller, je le reprends dans mes bras et le remonte dans sa chambre. Je le pose dans son lit et monte la couverture jusque sous son menton.

Il n'aura pas pris de dîner mais il semble tellement fatigué que je n'ai pas le cœur à le réveiller. A mon tour, je vais me coucher sans manger et la journée repasse devant mes yeux, surtout les passages les plus importants pour moi. Nous pouvons enfin avoir de vraies conversations.

Je suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des cris horribles. De nouveau, je me lève en courant, et le réveille en lui secouant l'épaule. Il se relève brusquement, il a l'air terrorisé. J'essaye de le réconforter en le serrant dans mes bras et quand il semble enfin calmé, je le rallonge.

Je commence à me relever et j'entends sa voix, faible, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- Vous voulez bien rester avec moi s'il vous plaît ?

Personne ne peut savoir combien cette demande me fait plaisir. Il se pousse légèrement pour me laisser de la place où je m'allonge sans poser de question.

Quand je suis sous la couverture, il se tend légèrement et je le sens hésiter, mais finalement, il n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. La seule chose qu'il arrive à faire est de me tourner le dos, s'éloignant un peu plus de moi.

Alors, ma main se pose sur son épaule découverte et le tire légèrement pour qu'il se retourne, ce qu'il fait sans broncher. Mais il reste immobile. Alors, je le tire de nouveau vers moi et le prends dans mes bras.

Je pose ma tête sur le sommet de son crâne, le nez perdu dans ses cheveux indomptables au parfum de pomme verte. Finalement, il se rapproche lui-même un peu plus et pose sa tête sur mon torse avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un léger soupire de bien-être.

J'ai tellement attendu ce moment que, maintenant qu'il est là, une boule se forme dans ma gorge et des larmes, ces traitresses, viennent troubler ma vue.

Je ne trouve plus le sommeil, je suis trop occupé à ressentir les effets de son corps sur le mien et à sentir son corps finement musclé par le quidditch sous mes mains qui se veulent baladeuses.

- C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je regarde mon jeune Gryffon se réveiller.

- Hum, dit-il, c'est moi ou ça sent la cannelle ?

Comment ça « ça sent la cannelle », il a perdu l'odorat ! Comment peut-il sentir mon gel douche ? Impatient, j'attrape sa main et commence à lui écrire :

**- Harry, c'est fantastique, tu peux à nouveau sentir des choses ! C'est mon gel douche que tu sens ! **

- Tu sens si bon, me dit-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une impulsion me vient alors et j'ai envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, cependant, je sais que je ne peux pas. De un, vu mon âge, je pourrais être son père, de deux, s'il connaissait mon identité, il me repousserait et serait même dégoûté d'avoir passé la nuit dans mes bras.

Comme le temps passe et que je n'ai finalement pas répondu à la remarque d'Harry, celui-ci se retourne alors dans le lit, souhaitant sans aucun doute cacher sa honte d'avoir dit pareille chose à un inconnu.

Au final, je me lève, dépose un léger baisé dans le creux de son cou et descends chercher le petit déjeuner. Comme hier, Dobby c'est déjà occupé de tout et je n'ai plus qu'à monter le plateau dans la chambre.

Dans la chambre, je retrouve Harry tout chamboulé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, quand il se rend compte de ma présence, il ravale doucement ses larmes et m'annonce, plus rouge que jamais :

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? et Pourquoi être parti juste après sans rien dire ? J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi à cause de ce que je t'ai di juste avant…

- Comment voulez-vous que je résiste à ça ? Je passe par-dessus lui, me retrouvant à califourchon sur son bassin, je me penche vers lui et le crible de baisers à la base du cou et le long de sa jugulaire pour m'aventurer sur sa mâchoire.

J'attrape sa main et lui écris tout de même, le cœur lourd :

**- Harry, ne crois pas que ce que tu m'as di est passé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Je t'ai embrassé car j'en avais envie et j'en ai toujours envie, mais toutes les raisons du monde sont contre le fait que je puisse faire ça…**

- Où est le problème ? Je ne vois pas.

**- Harry, je suis un homme, j'ai plus du double de ton âge, et à tes yeux, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. **

- Et alors, je suis gay, je me fiche éperdument de l'âge que tu as, et bien sûr que si tu es fréquentable, la preuve c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, te fréquenter.

**- Harry, nous ne pouvons pas être ensembles, je suis désolé, personne de ton entourage n'approuverait et toi non plus tu n'approuverais pas si tu savais qui je suis. **

- Je me fiche du nom que tu portes, je suis bien avec toi, et il semble que l'inverse soit vrai également, tu es bien avec moi.

**- Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans Harry. Demain à la première heure, je t'emmènerais à Severus Snape, il s'occupera bien de toi, et tu pourras revoir tous tes amis. **

- Non ! je ne veux pas aller avec lui, je veux rester avec toi.

Je ne réponds pas à tout ce qu'il peut me dire, ça fait mal de voir que lui aussi s'est attaché à moi, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, Severus avait raison, je ne peux pas garder Harry pour moi indéfiniment.

Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde si Harry refait surface. Il m'oubliera vite.

Cette journée-là, je fais en sorte de l'approcher le moins possible, je laisse à Dobby le soin de lui apporter son plateau du midi mais après une heure, l'elfe vient me trouver en pleurs :

- Maître, monsieur Harry ne veut pas manger, il a ouvert la fenêtre et… et… c'est la faute de Dobby maître !

Il n'aurait tout de même pas fait ça le petit inconscient ! Sauter par la fenêtre pour cette simple histoire ? Ho, non Harry, tu n'aurais tout de même pas fait ça !?

Je file comme une flèche dans la chambre sans demander mon reste et vois Harry près de la fenêtre grande ouverte, se tenant le poignet, ensanglanté.

- Harry !

Vivement, il se retourne, des larmes aux yeux.

- Tu es venu ! Je me suis coupé avec la rambarde de la fenêtre, ça fait mal.

- Je vais te soigner ça. Attends voir, comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Tu as retrouvé un de tes sens ?!

- L'ouïe, oui.

- Harry, c'est merveilleux, plus que la vue ! Tu vas guérir Harry, c'est fantastique.

Un large sourire sur les lèvres, je soigne son poignet qui n'est pas si gravement blessé que ça et une folle envie de le prendre dans mes bras me prend. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Harry, dis-je, prends ma main s'il te plaît.

- Où allons-nous ? demande-t-il content de venir avec moi.

- Dans le jardin.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir à la personne que l'on aime mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je lui avais dit que je l'amenais à Severus, jamais il ne me suivrait aussi gentiment, ou aussi content.

Nous pénétrons dans l'âtre immense de la cheminée et je prononce notre destination trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse réagir.

- Hey, vous aviez dit qu'on allait dans le jardin ! s'écrie-t-il.

- Harry, crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

Face à tout ce bruit, Severus arrive dans son bureau.

- Severus, je te laisse Harry, je vais suivre ton conseil et disparaître. S'il te plaît, prend bien soin de lui.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, je croise les yeux de Severus, mon ami de toujours et enfin ceux d'Harry, qui semblent vide à cause de sa perte de la vue.

Je rentre à nouveau dans la cheminée, seul, et rentre au manoir. Je prends avec moi un petit sac de voyage et quitte la maison en balais, afin qu'on ne trouve aucune trace de transport, pour que personne ne sache où je m'enfuis ainsi, car c'est ce que je fais, je m'enfuis, je fuis tous les problèmes que j'apporterais à Harry s'il me retrouvait par je ne sais quel moyen.

Je pars m'exiler dans un petit village sorcier à cinq jours de balais de chez moi et m'installe dans un petit hôtel.

Alors que je me trouve au bar, un verre de whisky pur feu en main, le nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette attire mes yeux fatigués de pleurer la perte d'Harry.

« Le survivant de retour parmi nous.

C'est plus qu'amoché que nous revient le survivant. En effet, après la bataille de Poudlard qui s'est déroulée au début des vacances de noël, le survivant est tombé face à un sort jusqu'alors inconnu de nos services.

Ce dernier s'est fait enlever sous le nez même des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même, cela démontre-t-il une faiblesse de notre cher directeur due à l'âge ?

Malgré l'acharnement de nos journalistes, personne n'a révélé le nom du responsable de l'enlèvement du jeune monsieur Potter.

Lorsque celui-ci est rentré à Poudlard, il était aveugle et de multiples cicatrices recouvraient sa peau. Alors la question que nous nous posons tous : ses maux sont-ils dus à son combat contre le lord noir où proviennent-ils simplement de la personne l'ayant kidnappé ?

De trop nombreuses questions restent sans réponse, nos journalistes vont faire tout leur possible pour informer le peuple sorcier de l'état de son « sauveur » qui ne semble pas sauver grand-chose à part sa vie, on dénote effectivement plus de quarante-cinq morts du côté de la lumière. »

Au moins, ils n'ont pas cité mon nom, je suis étonné que les Weasley n'en aient pas parlé. Je pense que je devrais remercier Severus.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, je me sens dépérir, je ne vis plus, je suis sans arrêt hanté par le souvenir d'Harry dans mes bras, de mes mains parcourant son corps chaud contre le mien. Son visage me hante, dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois me sourire, je le revois pleurer quand il a cru que je le rejetais.

Oui je suis accro à Potter, et je l'assume totalement. Il me manque tant…

Deux mois passent sans que je me préoccupe plus que ça de moi-même. Je ne suis pas rasé, mes cheveux sont emplis de nœuds, je bois plus que d'habitude, malmenant mon foie par la même occasion. Non, je ne ressemble plus depuis longtemps à un Malfoy.

Un soir de mai, alors que j'ai une bouteille d'excellent whisky français dans la main, une misérable chouette s'écrase sur ma fenêtre.

Etonné, j'ouvre la voie au volatile qui me remet gentiment une lettre soigneusement cachetée.

« Lucius,

Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'écris alors, sois gentil et lis cette lettre entièrement.

Tous d'abord, je souhaiterais t'informer de l'état de santé d'Harry. Les effets du sort de Voldemort se sont dissipés et Harry a retrouvé sa vue, cependant, il a fait une rechute suite à ton départ. Il ne se nourrit plus, il a été plusieurs jours sous intraveineuse façon moldue à l'infirmerie car son corps rejette toute forme de magie et il s'est replié sur lui-même, il n'a plus dit un mot depuis le moment où il s'est réellement rendu compte que tu étais parti pour de bon.

De plus, Molly te tient entièrement pour responsable de l'état de santé de notre Gryffondor préféré. Elle veut révéler à ces fouineurs de la Gazette que c'est toi qui as enlevé Harry après la bataille, elle veut une explication de vive voix à ce propos ainsi qu'à propos d'Arthur, elle a vu qu'il s'était interposé entre toi et Bella, tu te souviens, elle ne va pas tarder à tout divulguer alors s'il te plait, viens le plus vite possible au terrier.

Une dernière petite chose, comme tu l'as compris, Harry ne vas pas bien et, je sais que ça ne vas pas te plaire, mais depuis que je le soigne, il ne veut plus me lâcher, il n'arrête pas de m'écrire que j'ai les mains douces comme son sauveur.

Viens nous sauver,

Severus Snape »

- Comment ça il « a les mains douces » ? Comment Harry peut-il bien savoir ça ? J'espère pour Sev' qu'il n'a pas touché à Harry, sinon, il va entendre parler du pays c'est moi qui vous le dit !

- En même temps, c'est toi-même qui as voulu t'effacer de la vie du petit.

- C'est pas une raison pour que Sev' prenne ma place !

- Quelle place ? Tu l'as abandonné, c'est tout ce qu'il sait !

- Harry sait que je l'aime non d'un hippogriffe !

- Le lui as-tu jamais dit ? Vas donc le chercher si tu ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ton histoire avec Sev' !

- Ne mêle pas Sev' à ça toi !

- Tu l'aimais autant que lui t'aimais mais tu ne lui as jamais dit pauvre tâche !

- La ferme !

Ma colère a atteint son stade maximum et ma bouteille part s'exploser contre le mur face à moi. Je deviens fou moi, depuis quand une personne censée se parle-t-elle toute seule ?

Je décide malgré tout de suivre les conseils de Severus et de me rendre à nouveau présentable. Quand j'en ai fini avec moi-même, je ressemble de nouveau au Malfoy que j'étais avant de perdre Harry.

Je transplane directement à la limite de la propriété Weasley. Je m'avance sur le chemin mal éclairé et enfin, après un dernier virage, j'arrive face à la maison. Severus m'attend, à moitié caché, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

D'un pas vif, je le rejoins et m'exclame alors :

- Tu as gagné Severus, je suis là, maintenant pousse toi que j'aille parler à Molly.

Dans ma voix, il y a toute la colère du monde, colère de devoir faire face à mes sentiments et colère qu'il m'ai retrouvé aussi facilement.

Finalement, il finit par s'écarter et je passe la porte. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était à moitié caché derrière la porte, Harry est collé à lui, un bras autour de sa taille.

Devant ce triste spectacle, je ne peux empêcher ces traîtresses de larmes de perler au coin de mes yeux. Harry le remarque et fronce les sourcils, soupçonneux d'un mauvais coup ou autre. Je passe près de lui et j'ai besoin de toute ma raison pour ne pas me pencher vers lui pour m'enivrer de son odeur de pomme verte.

Je trouve Molly dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger. C'est limite si elle ne me saute pas au cou, un couteau long comme mon bras à la main !

Comme des gens civilisés, nous nous asseyons pour parler tranquillement, alors, je lui explique tout.

- Molly, tu ne vas sûrement pas croire ce que je vais te raconter ce soir, mais dis-toi bien que c'est la stricte vérité.

- Venant de toi, je n'en doute pas une seconde Lucius.

Ne prenant pas garde des propos qu'elle tien contre moi, je continue :

- Tu sais comme beaucoup d'autres que je suis mangemort depuis ma dernière année à Poudlard, cependant, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je n'ai pas fait ce choix, j'y ai été obligé par mon père. Lorsque Voldemort a assassiné les Potter et que Severus a tout perdu, tu sais qu'il a trahis les mangemorts afin de rejoindre l'ordre en tant qu'espion, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Severus et moi étions en couple à ce moment-là, et que par là même, j'ai à mon tour changé de camp, cependant, au cas où Severus se faisait prendre, nous avons décidé de ne pas révéler mon vrai rôle à l'ordre. Au départ, seuls nous deux étions au courant, et nous avons décidé d'en informer quelqu'un. Nous pensions tout dire à Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur nous découvre, Severus et moi dans une… position pas très flatteuse dirons-nous. Il a menacé Severus et l'a accusé d'être vraiment un mangemort, alors, nous l'avons informé, lui, de mon vrai rôle. Avec le temps, nous nous sommes séparés Severus et moi mais Arthur nous aimait bien quand nous étions ensembles, il pouvait se moquer de nous à longueur de journées et nous trouvions ça très drôle Sev' et moi. Pour lui, notre rupture était un gâchis pur et dur et il nous le répétait sans cesse. A force, il a amené un certain sujet de discussion et il a découvert que j'étais éperdument amoureux de Potter, de même que Severus était amoureux de lui.

- Mais vous êtes ignobles, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Molly, il est notre âme-sœur à tous les deux. Quand Arthur l'a su, il nous a liés par un serment inviolable. Au début, il ne voulait pas nous dire ce qu'il voulait nous promettre mais nous avions confiance en lui, alors, on a tendu nos bras. Il nous a juré de donner sa vie pour nous si ça nous permettait de pouvoir rester près d'Harry.

La rouquine buvait mes paroles, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses sanglots. Moi-même je ne pouvais retenir toutes mes larmes.

Mon récit terminé, je me suis levé est suis parti de la maison. Au détour du premier virage, quelque chose m'est tombé sur le dos, me projetant au sol.

C'était Harry, à califourchon sur mon ventre, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi.

- C'est toi, me dit-il un sanglot dans la voix.

Ne sachant que répondre, je laissais mes larmes parler pour moi. Le brun se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne me laissant pas le temps de respirer.

- Harry, tu es guéri, dis-je ému.

- Grâce à toi, Lucius, et à Severus, dit-il en tendant la main.

Mes yeux ont suivi cette main jusqu'à Severus, qui était tapis dans l'ombre des bois. D'un pas léger, il nous a rejoints, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il nous a aidés à nous relever et une fois debout, il s'est jeté à son tour sur mes lèvres.

Ce baiser était empreint de nostalgie, il me rappelait les jours heureux que nous avons vécu auparavant, et me montrait les jours heureux que nous pourrions avoir prochainement tous les trois.

* * *

The end

* * *

et voilà, comment avez-vous trouvé cette histoire ? n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse !

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic (très bientôt même puisqu'il ne me reste plus qu'à la taper, tous les manuscrits sont finis !

A la base, cette nouvelle fic étais un OS, en fait bah ce sera carrément pas un OS xD j'arrive pas à faire des OS !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, juste une petite info de dernière minute : cet OS est bel et bien terminé, sauf que ! Suite à quelques MP que j'ai reçus, je travaille actuellement sur une suite qui va reprendre l'histoire à partir du moment où Lucius laisse Harry dans les appartements de Severus.

Par contre, cette suite sera classée en rating M et s'appellera tout simplement « Si seulement tu savais partie 2 ».

Bon je suis d'accord, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'innovation dans ce nom mais bon, au moins vous aurez une suite ! Héhé, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, il m'intéresse !


End file.
